Two geeks in london
by tismeiam
Summary: Grissom ask's sara to join him in London, GSR. my first fic, please be kind. Rated M for later chapters plus im paranoid.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS…

Author's notes: this is my first fanfic.. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always good 8- )

* * *

**Two geeks in London**

The look on her face gave it away, she was not impressed with him yet again. As she turned the corner she tried to control her temper before setting foot inside his office.

Grissom heard the office door slam, smiling he looked up from the paper work he was trying to complete. There she stood Sara, his Sara, as he liked to think anyway.

"GRISSOM! What the hell is this?" She yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's what it says at the top, an Annual Leave Request form." He told her calmly. "Sara, you need a break, your are near burn out."You have maxed out on overtime for the past 3 months. You need to get away from here its only for two weeks."

"I don't care how long it is for Grissom, I'm not going. I don't need a break you can't make me." She sounded like a defiant child. "I see you have already chosen the dates for me, why?"

"Well, if you would have let me finish, what I was trying to say Sara. Those dates are the same as the Forensic Conference in London, England, and I thought you might like to go along. We could go to the conference together you and I." Feeling defeated he continued. Well, do whatever you want, but I hear it's a good place to shop."

"But I don't like shopping Grissom, I never have." A smile appearing on her lips.

"Sara, don't argue with me, you have no choice. If you don't say yes, you can go to the conference or pick out your own dates. But either way you WILL have a break!"

With that Grissom walked out of his office, with a smile on his face. He headed toward the DNA lab to check up on the resident lab rat Greg Sanders.

After Grissom walked out of his office Sara gave some thought to what he had said.

What is he playing at Sara thought? Did he actually want to spend time with me. She walked down the hall toward the AV lab, deep in thought.

"Maybe I should consider his offer." She smiled at the thought. "A whole week in jolly ole London England with Grissom." It was her dream come true. She weighted the options presented to her by Grissom. A week alone in a hotel with Grissom in London or a week in Vegas? Was it really a hard choice.


	2. greg and his big mouth

A/N… a massive thank you to Vanessa (love2readfanfic) for the help she gave me on the previous chapter. Plus a big shout out too all of you who left such wonderful reviews.

* * *

**Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 2**

The following three weeks leading up to the conference went by in a blur, she was still confused as to why he wanted her to go to London with him, but still, as much as she hated to admit it, she was very excited about the whole thing.

She sat in the break room, it was the first time she had sat down all day, her mind wondered….

Two weeks in London, with grissom, with just grissom, grissom and I, oh snap out of it girl! Like anything is going to happen over there.

"Hey Sara, SARA"

"Yeah, sorry, I was miles away, what's up Greg?" she said trying to hide the emotions that come out in her voice

"I have the results you asked for,"

"Oh, thanks Greg,"

"You ok Sara, you're not totally with us today."

"I'm fine Greg, just thinking about tomorrow, I'm not really too keen on flying, and its such a long flight to England." She lied, there was no way she could tell Greg how she was feeling

"You will be fine Sara, im sure grissom will hold your hand if you get scared"

"GREG! Will you shut up" she said with a smile forming on her face

"What have you done now Greg" came a voice from the break room door

Grissom stood slightly leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face

"Grissom!" Greg said with a slightly high pitched voice, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, long enough to hear Sara tell you to shut up, so what have you done now?"

Grissom stood there with a bigger smirk on his face, for some reason he loved winding up the young lab rat

He looked over to Sara and winked...

Did he just wink at me? I must be seeing things… no, he defiantly winked, WILL you get a grip on yourself woman, its only grissom!

"Um. um. Um. Nothing boss, anyway, work beckons, see you later Sara, grissom"

With that he sped out of the break room towards the DNA lab… god I hate it when he does that he thought to himself.

"So, are you all packed?"

"No, got a couple of things to get before we go, I forgot to ask you before, have you got a brochure for the hotel we are staying at?"

"Yeah sure, come by my office later, I have a copy there."

After filling up his cup with coffee he left, leaving Sara alone with her thoughts again.

* * *

A/N: still not a very long chapter. I will try harder for the next chapter. Please review, I done this chapter on my own, please be honest, If I need help then tell me! 


	3. Getting ready

A/N: another thank you to all of the great reviews i am getting, they are much appreciated 8-)

**

* * *

****Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Grissom, mind if I borrow that brochure please, it will help me finalise what I need to take with me, you know, do I need formal wear for the restaurant, swimming costume if there is a pool……"

God Sara, how can you do this to me he thought, just two words is all it took, swimming costume. Grissom's mind was trying to picture Sara in a cossie, his breath quickened, he could feel himself go a light shade of red, plus he was so glad he was sat down behind his desk, she would not see what that one thought was doing to him

"Grissom, earth to Grissom, you there?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, um, I, I was thinking about the conference and the speech I have to give, sorry, what was you saying?"

"It doesn't matter, hey, shift is over soon, you want to grab a coffee or something?"

If he said yes, he wouldn't be able to control himself, that one thought was still all he could think about, but if he refused, would she be upset?

"Um. I think I am going to give it a miss, I need to finish my packing, but we will defiantly get one in the morning before we set off to the airport, deal?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Grissom. Well, I think I will go to the mall instead, finish what I need to get. Are you still picking me up or do you want me to meet you at the coffee place?"

"I will pick you up, saves paying for 2 car park fees at the airport, 9AM ok for you?"

"Yeah that's fine griss, see you then. Thank you for the brochure by the way"

"Night Sara"

"Night griss."

Sara gave him one of those smiles Grissom felt she only gave to him, it was wonderful to see her smile like that again, it has been too long since the last time she did. As she turned to leave Grissom's mind was on over drive.

Two weeks with Sara, alone with Sara, life could not get any better than this he thought. If only I could do something special for her while we are in London, do I tell her how I feel, oh why do I make things hard upon myself!

* * *

A/N: yes i know, another really short chapter. please review. 


	4. London here we come

A/N contains spoilers for playing with fire and unfriendly skies.**

* * *

****Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 4**

At precisely 9AM grissom was walking up the stairs towards saras apartment door, he felt nervous, but not sure why. This was Sara, he had known her for nearly ten years,

he recalled the first time he saw her, sitting on the front row of a forensics lecture he was giving at Harvard, the only one who was asking questions that made him think about what was asked, her 1000watt smile she gave him, the way she was engrossed in what he was saying.

He had known then she could be the one for him, call it love at first sight. He tried to recall when there friendship had gone, the explosion! The dinner decline! Why did he decline the offer… he cursed himself for saying no as soon as she left him standing there in his office.

Hopefully this trip would re spark the friendship they once had, and hopefully more. It had taken a long time for him to figure it out, but he was in love with this woman, he loved her more than anything else in the world, if only he knew how to show it to her.

He stood outside her door, trying to think what he can say to her when suddenly the door opened….

"Hey ya griss.. Right on time, are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am. Do you need any help with your luggage?"

"No it's ok, I only have one suitcase, I like to travel light, but thank you any way."

It was then she smiled at him, which made his stomach flutter.

Jesus Gil, get a hold of yourself, your acting like a teenager with a crush on your teacher!

Sara closed the boot of the car and jumped in the SUV's passenger seat. The ride to the coffee house was quiet, neither one of them knowing how to start conversation. Sara reached for the radio on switch, "you don't mind do you griss?" "No go ahead, just no rap or urdie gurdie rubbish please". "Your wish is my command kind sir" she said with a joking tone.

She flipped through the radio channels until she heard a song that she knew.

Grissom broke out with a big smile when he heard which song she had stopped to listen, the reason by hoobastank…. He listened to the words just like he had done many times before and thought of Sara, how he can change for her, he wanted to change for her, he wanted her.

_I'm not a perfect person, _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those tings to you……._

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"This is a nice song, don't you think griss" Sara whished the lyrics could come true, would grissom ever change, would he change for me, your thinking to much in to this now, stop playing mind games with yourself woman, she looked out of the window and sighed

"Um, yeah, it is a really nice song" he said facing her with a smile. He wondered why she looked down, she was happy a couple of minutes ago. If only she knew the truth he thought he thought.

Soon after, they arrived at the coffee house. Settling in to the booth they grabbed a menu each.

"Sara, i'm really glad you decided to come along, I have a feeling this will be a good trip,"

"I'm glad I said yes too, you were right, I do need this break, I never realised how close I was to burnout, thank you grissom."

"Your completely welcome Sara, I do take my head out of the microscope at times, I saw what direction you was heading in."

She gave him an inquisitive look, what did he mean by that she thought.

Grissom noticed the way she was looking at him, "just something someone once told me to do, and I suppose I should have done it sooner" he said with a sad grin.

"Well, anyway, what are you ordering?"

"I think I will just get have a coffee, I can get something to eat while we are waiting to board the plane, but if you want to get something to eat now then go ahead."

Grissom sat staring at Sara while she managed to demolish a stack of pancakes in just 5 minutes, note to remember he thought, Sara loves pancakes.

"So Sara, have you thought what you will be doing in London yet"

"Um, not really. I was going to see what the tourist office's advice would be, as we are only there for 2 weeks, I suppose I can stretch things out, not have to rush around. I think I will just admire what the hotel has to offer first."

"You could always come to the conference with me if you want to, I know this is supposed to be a holiday for you, but you're welcome to come along."

"Thank you griss, I will give it some thought" she said smiling at him.

Could I really do that, sit next to him in such close proximity for hours on end, the plane trip will be hard enough.

* * *

Once they had checked in they sat down, fortunately for them the airport was relatively quiet so plenty of choices where to sit.

"Griss, i'm going to pop to the news stand to grab some magazines to read on the plane, do you want me to pick you up anything?"

"No its ok, I will come with you, if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, why shouldn't it be….."

Sara looked around for any magazine that she had an interest in, she spotted a forensic magazine right at the bottom of the stand, she picked it up along with a crossword book and went to the check out. She noticed that grissom had disappeared somewhere. She started to look around to see where he could be, she spotted him at a deli stand across the gangway purchasing a sandwich.

"Could passengers for Flight 132 to Heathrow London please make there way to gate number 4."

Great timing she thought as she signed the slip for her purchases.

* * *

"Hey griss, do you mind if I take the aisle seat, i'm not a very good flyer, and it doesn't help when I can see the ground beneath me through the window."

"Sure Sara, no problem, I didn't realise you didn't like flying"

"Yeah, bad experience as a child, don't want to talk about it," she said laughing

"I thought you had quite good experiences on planes Sara," he said with a grin, remembering back to when they processed a scene in a plane bathroom.

"I did say it was over rated griss, I thought you would have remembered that bit"

Grissom bit his tongue, he can remember how jealous he felt when she said it all those years ago. Hopefully one day Gil, you mite get your chance he thought.

Two hours in to the flight grissom noticed how tired Sara was looking.

"Get some sleep Sara, you will feel more refreshed when we get to England if you do"

"I was just thinking the same grissom, flying makes me tired for some reason."

She reached up to grab the pillow which was on the baggage shelf above her. She closed her eyes and started to think how things might go in London, mainly how thinks might go with grissom in London.

"Sara, Sara honey wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, she was resting on something warm, defiantly not the pillow, it feels more like someone's…. Legs! She looked around to see grissom looking down at her smiling.

Jumping up back in to an upright position she looked at grissom who was still smiling at her. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry grissom, I didn't mean to, i'm so sorry."

"Sara, its ok, you didn't look to comfortable the way you was sleeping to I moved you, it's my fault."

"I'm still sorry, um, how long have I been asleep"

"Around 3 hours, I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful, did you sleep well"

"Yes thank you, I um, i'm going to pop to the bathroom."

Quickly getting out of her seat she near enough ran to the bathroom,

Get a grip Sara, he was being nice, being a friend to you. She splashed some ice cold water on her face to help her wake up. She sat there for a while trying to compose herself before she had to see him again.

She returned to her seat,

"Are you ok Sara "

"Um, yeah, i'm fine."

He was just about to say something when the tanoy beeped at them

"Ladies and gentleman, we will shortly be arriving at London Heathrow, could you please fasten your seat belts and place the trays to an upright position. Thank you for flying British airways."

Once they had picked up there luggage, they made there way towards the car rental desk

"Hello, my name is Linda, how can I help"

"Hello, my names Gil Grissom, I have a booking reference number for you"

She typed some details in to her computer and charged grissom's card

"Thank you Mr Grissom, your car is waiting for you out front. I hope you have a nice stay in London."

"I'm sure we will. Good bye."

"So griss, do you know where the hotel is"

"I know what street it is on, but I haven't got a clue how to get there, I picked up an a to z from the car rental desk so I guess it shouldn't be too hard to find."

An hour later after getting lost at least three times they pulled up in the hotel car park..

* * *

A/N: So, my longest chapter so far and im sure it doesn't make any sense, he he! let me know what you think please. should i carry on or just give up 


	5. Falling in love with the hotel

**Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 5**

Looking up at the hotel building, Sara was quite surprised how well grissom had done to pick the hotel, it looked so nice from the outside.

When she entered the lobby she gasped, it was massive, and very posh

"Griss, I bet this is expensive"

"It is, very, but I thought it would be good for you to be pampered for a couple of weeks" he said with a smile,

Sara stood there frozen, did he just say he wanted to pamper me.. How many times in two days is he able to make me lose all my composure!

Grissom walked up to the booking desk while Sara walked over to one of the plush seats in the lobby, she sat there trying to take it all in

"Welcome to the grand hotel, how can I help you sir"

"I have two rooms booked under the name grissom"

The desk clerk typed away on his pc, he looked up at grissom with a confused expression

"I'm sorry sir, but I only have one room booked under that name, I am really sorry for the mix up, but im afraid we are fully booked so I cant offer you an extra room."

Grissom stood there trying to take all this in, they messed up, one room, this couldn't get any better. A huge smile appeared on his face, much to the shock of the desk clerk

"That is ok.. We will have to stay in one room, thank you anyway. Here is my card, please add any additional charges on to that please."

"Your welcome sir, once again I am sorry, have a nice stay."

Grissom picked up the key card and documents about the hotel walked over to Sara,

"Sara, um, im afraid there has been a mix up with our room"

Did he just say room, im sure that is supposed to be plural

"They only booked one room, so, if it's ok with you, we could share, or we could look else where. The choice is up to you."

Sara stood there, trying to think what to do, go to another hotel or just share with grissom, one room, one bed. You will be foolish to let this pass woman, just go for it

"Um, I think we should just stay here, the hotel is lovely, is that ok with you griss"

Thank you lord he muttered under his breath.

"Yes Sara that is fine. Why don't we go find the room then?"

They arrived on the 4th floor with a jolt, "PING"

They walked about twenty metres down the corridor, well here it is, room 410. Grissom inserted the key card in to the door and pushed down on the handle.

Sara entered the room and froze, this is too good to be true, it wasn't a room, this place was an apartment, plus it was bigger than her whole apartment back in Vegas. It had a living area with two sofa's, TV, and a real fireplace, she decided to have a tour of the suite. Down the corridor was three doors, she entered the first one, it was the kitchen, not a bad size, around the same size as her's at home, the second door was the bathroom, it consisted of a shower cubicle, his and hers sink, toilet and a double bath tub, on closer inspection of the tub she noticed it was a Jacuzzi tub, oh how much fun I could have in there she thought. A voice woke her up from the day dream she was having,

"you like, im sorry for the room mix up Sara, I did try to get another room but they are fully booked."

" I can see why they are griss, this is gorgeous, and I love it, so much nicer than my apartment."

"I'm glad you like Sara, and I promise to let you spend as much time as you want in the tub."

He looked at her, there it was, the smile, the 1000 watt smile, "thank you grissom, I am loving this trip already".

"Your very welcome Sara, you have missed one room out you know, as much as you might like the bath room, im sure you will like the next one just as much.."

Another room.. What was he…? OH... the bedroom!

Sara walked out of the bathroom and headed to the end of the corridor, a set of double doors stood in her way, she opened them and just took in the awe of the room, it was massive. There stood a king-size bed in the middle of the room over looked by another real fire place. A sheep skin rug lay between the bed and fireplace. The walls were pained a suttle hint of pick and white. A room for lovers she thought to herself.

"So, I think we should talk about sleeping arrangements," she heard him say and turned towards him,

"Yeah, I think we should. As you have spent all this money, I think you should take the bed and I will take the sofa."

"That's not what I was thinking of, this is YOUR holiday Sara, you take the bed, I will be happy on the sofa, and honestly I don't mind."

"Are you sure griss, ok, thank you. I will make this up to you some how, I don't know how yet but it will."

This just gets better and better she thought, he is being so sensitive and caring, what did I do to deserve this, god I love this man.

"Hey griss, do you mind if I grab a shower then head down to the restaurant, im really hungry."

"Not at all, if you wait for me I will come down with you."

"Ok," she turned and gave him a hug, "thank you, I really do appreciate what you are doing." She kissed him on the cheek and left him standing there while she went to recover her suit case.

I'm da man he thought, I just hope I can keep making her happy. He opened his jacket and reached in to the inside pocket, he pulled out a small box and opened it, he looked in to the box and smiled, his plan was underway.

LINE

"Grissom, are you nearly ready" she shouted through the door to the bathroom, the door opened and he stood there

God he looks fine, he was wearing black slacks and a dark blue shirt. That shirt compliments his eyes she thought.

"I'm ready, onward my fair lady" he said to her touching her arm slightly. She felt a spark of electricity travel up her arm as his touch lingered on her skin. I wonder if he feels this too

On entering the restaurant they were guided to a quiet part by there waitress.

"Here are your menu's, the specials of the day are tomato and leek soup, wild rabbit with seasoned vegetables and the desert menu will be brought to you after your main course. Could I get you a drink to start with?"

"Yes thank you, could we have a bottle of house champagne please"

"Yes sir, I will return shortly to take your food orders."

Champagne... he is going flat out here she thought

"So Sara, how are you enjoying your holiday so far?"

"I am really, really enjoying it, the flight wasn't too bad, the hotel is wonderful and the company is excellent"

Did I just say that... will you think before you speak woman. She felt herself blush slightly

Grissom just sat staring at her with a relaxed smile on his face

"Well im glad you are enjoying yourself. You have to try to relax as much as you can here, and im glad you are enjoying the company" has said with a chuckle.

Sara was just about to say something to grissom when the waitress brought over the champagne, great timing, im sure I would have said something stupid again.

"So, can I take your food orders?"

"Yes, I would like the special starter and steak for main, medium rare, with seasoned vegetables please"

"And what would you like madam"

"Same starter and then could I have a vegetarian lasagne please"

"Ok, thank you. Your food will be out shortly." With that the waitress left, nice couple she thought to herself.

There was an eerie silence between them, grissom broke the silence

"So have you thought any more about my proposition?"

"Proposition"

"Yes, about the conference"

"Oh, yes I have, I would love to come with you... I know I am here on holiday, but all play and no work makes Sara unhappy, you know what im like griss."

"Yes, I understand, your talking to another workaholic here remember"

"I'm sorry, I always seam to over talk around you, and I should stop talking now…"

"Sara, its ok, speak as much as you like, I like listening to you, I like the sound of your voice"

"Um, griss, I don't know what to say, I think I am speechless" what is he doing! I'm sure he is coming on to me, I wish he would tell me what all of this is really about.

The rest of the dinner passed quicker than she imagined it would. They ate, spoke about work and even about the rest of the team.

Back in the hotel suite Sara sat on the sofa still trying to take the suite in, it was wonderful. She wished this could be a reality back home.

"Hey griss, thank you for a wonderful evening, but I think I am going to hit the sack, all this pampering has left me tired, plus I think jet lag has eventually caught up with me."

"No problem Sara, sleep well and I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night grissom. Thank you," with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and retired to the bed room.

Sleep didn't come easy for either of them that night, even with jet lag.


	6. Shopping

A/N: just a quick sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapters, and another thank you for all the reviews. Just a quick one too, I have only bee to London once before, so im not too sure about the geographical layout. Sorry if there are any major mistakes.

**

* * *

****Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 6**

She awoke to the sound of traffic going past outside of the hotel, the sun spiked through parts of the curtains giving the whole room an orangey glow.

She looked at the clock, 7AM, wow, she had slept for 8 hours straight, a record in her books. It must have been the bed, the gigantic duvet that felt too comfy lying under, and the fact grissom was just down the hall way. She thought to herself last night that she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he was down the hall, how she was wrong.

As she got up and put on her dressing gown she heard a noise… it was grissom snoring!

She walked the short distance towards the living area, she stopped when she had reached the sofa grissom was asleep on. She stood there for a couple of minutes just taking in the sight… im sure I could get used to waking up next to him, and maybe even the snoring!

She knelt down beside him and started to gently shake his shoulders

"Grissom… griss.. Hey, wake up."

"Sara".. He said groggily without opening his eyes, "what time is it"

"It's just after 7am, I thought we could get up early and head out and hit the shops, we might as well get it out of the way, and I know everyone back home will be expecting gifts".

"Good point, just give me ten minutes to wake up."

"Ok griss, I'm going to hit the shower anyway, take your time"

With that Sara headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and set it to a nice temperature. She stripped off and got under the spray of water, as the water danced all over her body she started to think back to the previous night. A smile appeared to grow across her face.

Thirty minutes later Sara was all dressed and ready to go, she sat down on the sofa waiting for grissom to emerge from the bathroom. She could smell his aroma on the sofa, the aroma that made her tingle inside. She started to love the feeling his pheromones were giving her.

He opened the bathroom door which startled Sara out of her day dream.

"You ready to go then Sara" grissom asked

"Yes, let's go."

They found themselves at the front of the hotel, not sure which direction to walk in. after a quick game of scissors stones they headed in the right direction, making mental notes along the way of land marks so they could find the way back to the hotel.

"I didn't think you liked shopping Sara"

"I don't, well, not that much, im not a complete girly when it comes to shopping, but I think today I will really enjoy it"

"And why is that"

"Because you are with me." A hint of pink started to crawl up her neck

"Thank you Sara, and I the same, I do enjoy your company too."

"Look, there's Harrods, do you want to have a look around there"

"Sure griss."

They made there way towards the giant building. Once inside they decided to look at the toy section first, a gift for Lindsay. Once they had found the perfect gift and paid for it they browsed the rest of the floors.

"Hey Sara, im just going to go back to the toy floor, I won't be too long, I will meet you outside if you want to wait there for me"

"Sure griss… see you in… well, take your time"

With that grissom and Sara went there separate ways.

Sara was stood outside for around 15 minutes before grissom emerged from the building.

"What have you got there griss" she asked curiously

"Just a little something.. Nothing much"

"Ok then, so where next"

They spent the rest of the day weaving in and out of shops. With handfuls of bags grissom looked at the time

"My god Sara, did you realise we have been shopping for nearly six hours"

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun!"

They decided to head back to the hotel, it was about a half hours walk from where they were. When the got back to the suite Sara headed straight for the bedroom to unload the bags from her hands.

"Hey grissom, im absolutely worn out after all that shopping and my arms are killing me, im going to see if the bath can do any wonders."

"Ok Sara, im just going to watch a bit of TV or read a book, take your time. I have made arrangements in the restaurant for around 7pm for dinner."

"Oh have you now" she said in a joking tone, "what makes you think I want to have dinner with you twice in a row"

Grissom didn't know how to respond to her, he just looked at her trying to work it out.

"Its ok griss, I was joking, I would love to have dinner with you again, I shouldn't be too long, but if I don't reappear in say, an hour, send in the rescue workers, I might have disappeared in all the bubbles"

"Ok Sara, enjoy." He said smiling at her

She walked back to the bedroom to pick out what she could wear for dinner, she wanted to make an impression, after all, grissom looked so fine yesterday at dinner, I think I should try to this time.

She decided to go with a wrap around skirt which showed off her long legs and a low cut blouse.

* * *

7pm arrived and they made there way down to the restaurant, god she looks stunning tonight grissom thought, he was captivated by her neck, he couldn't stop looking at it, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss all of it.

Dinner went just as well as it did the previous night, the flirting, the chatting about home, there colleagues, but the subject about how they felt never came up.

Back in the hotel suite Sara was getting changed in to her night wear while grissom was watching TV.

She came out of the bedroom and sat with grissom on the sofa.

"So griss, what are we watching"

"It's called waking the dead, it's a British TV program about CSI's."

"Hmmmm, you're all the way here in London and you still can't forget about work"

"I know, I can think of someone else who is the same, and im enjoying seeing the mistakes they are making" he said with a laugh

When the program had finished he looked across at Sara, she had fallen asleep. He took the blanket off the back of the sofa and layed it over her, he leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "sweet dreams Sara." He whispered.

He walked over to the sofa opposite and layed down, the last image he saw before falling asleep was Sara's sleeping form on the sofa opposite. This I could get used to he thought.

* * *

A/N: ok, the suspense is nearly over, the will they won't they kiss will be up soon, im thinking in the next couple of chapters. As usual, please review honestly. If im messing this up then let me know. Then give me some help! 


	7. The confessions

A/N: spoilers from playing with fire. Another thanks for the reviews, I am still waiting to get a negative one, come on, who will it be! I'm sorry if this story is starting to go off in the realms of weirdness, this is my imagination, and to be honest im a bit gone in the head.

**

* * *

****Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 7**

Just like the morning before, the sun started to leak through the cracks in the curtains. Grissom was the first to open his eyes. He looked across to Sara's still sleeping form and smiled. She is beautiful when I close my eyes and even more beautiful when I open them. He loved this woman, the only woman he had ever loved.

He layed there watching her sleep for a while. He looked at the clock and cursed

"SARA.. We have to get up, the conference starts in an hour. SARA"

"Where's the fire Griss… let me sleep."

"Come on honey, we need to get up"

There it was again, that's twice he has called me honey since we left Vegas, does he think that the only time he says it is when I am waking up and I wont register it.

"What's the rush?"

"The conference starts in an hour"

"Shit.. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I have only just woke up myself. You take the bathroom first".

"Griss, there are two sinks, unless you are planning on getting naked or something we can wash together, it will save time."

"Good plan, quick"

"Hey calm down, we will make it, the hall is only a ten minute walk from here!"

"Sorry Sara, your right."

"I know I am. Now, I am going to get washed."

"I will join you in a minute."

Sara walked in to the bathroom and started to run the water in to the sink.

Grissom walked in to the bath room and froze, her she was, the one love of his life standing in front of me in just a flimsy vest. Ok Gil breathe, takes one step forward, and DON'T look at her.

"Hey Griss, im nearly finished in here, it will be all yours in a min."

She finished brushing her teeth and wiped her face with a towel.

"There you go, all yours. See you in a min"

"Ok Sara."

He just stood there, in shock. Why does she do this to me!

He started to run the water… he took his top off and looked in to the mirror, he could see all the signs of old age creeping up on him, the wrinkles, laughter lines, grey hair. He started to doubt himself about his plans for tomorrow. He looked down and stopped the water from running…. He was just about to lather up his face when Sara walked in to the room

"Oh, im sorry Griss, I um, I forgot my hair brush."

"That's ok Sara"

She picked up the brush and admired the view, Grissom's chest, she had wondered for a long time now what it looked like, very toned for a man his age with hardly any hair, which looks sooo nice.

"Sara"

"Um, yeah, sorry.. got it... we have twenty mins before we have to leave ok Griss"

"Thank you Sara"

On that she left the bathroom

Grissom couldn't help but grin, all the doubts he had thirty seconds ago had just vanished.

Sara couldn't believe what she had just done, could I be any more obvious, why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of him. With that she walked in to the bedroom to continue getting ready.

With five minutes to spare, they were both washed and dressed.

"You ready Sara"

"Yeah sure Griss, lets go."

They made it to the conference with five mins to spare, they took there seats and waited for the first speaker to arrive on stage.

"Griss, im sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that"

"It's ok Sara, no need to apologise, he looked at her and smiled, these things happen"

She couldn't believe how much he had changed these past few days, he had shown her another side to him, one she really liked. But how long could this last, when they get back to Vegas will he change back to his normal ways.

The speaker arrived on the stage and all there focus was then given to the speaker. He had such a boring tone to his voice, the type that makes you want to sleep. And hour in to it Sara started to get fidgety. Grissom looked over to her and mouthed "are you ok" she nodded and smiled. She took out her note book and started to write something.

"His voice is boring, how long do we have left of this"

She looked up and showed it to Grissom, he grinned as he read.

He took a pen out of his pocket and replied, "not too much longer I hope"

"Good, im starting to drift off here"

"Think of something to keep your mind active"

"Like what Grissom, the only thing I can think of right now is that nice big bed I have at the hotel that is calling out my name"

He smiled at her

"If it isn't over in the next hour we will go, I am beginning to get annoyed with his voice too"

"Ok Griss, one hour it is"

She took her note book back and started to doodle in the blank pages.

45 minutes later they were still sat there trying there hardest not to fall asleep

Sara turned to a clean page

"It's nearly been an hour Griss, what are you going to do"

"Just wait, on my cue start coughing heavily"

"what!" she replied?

"Just do it"

"Ok, whatever you say"

Five minutes later he looked over to her, he whispered to her, "Ok, now"

Sara looked at him, she covered her mouth and started to cough, gently at first, then got louder and louder

The speaker stopped and looked over, as like the rest of the congregation did.

"Is she ok" the speaker asked?

Grissom stood up and looked at Sara, then back at the speaker

"I think I should take her outside for some air, sorry to have disturbed your talk dr."

"come on Sara, lets get you out of here," with that Grissom picked up there bags and they both retreated to the back of the hall and left through the door

"Grissom, I can't believe you just got me to do that she laughed, you sneaking out of a forensic conference, who are you and what have you done with the real Gil Grissom"

Grissom laughed, "Sara, im here in London, with you, do you really think I want to be sat in an over crowded hall all day.

She looked at him, I guess not by the looks of things

"Come on" he said, "lets go see what attractions London has to offer."

They headed back to the hotel to get changed in to more comfortable street wear and to pick up there camera's.

They spent half the day walking round the tower of London. There was so much to see. After they made there way to see Buckingham palace.

"Wow Griss, this is so nice, I wonder if the queen is home"

"Can you see the flag at the top, if it is at full mast, then yes she is home."

"Oh well, maybe next time we come here she will be home"

Did she just say next time "we" come here! Not a bad thing really!

"Did you know that Buckingham palace wasn't even designed to be a palace, it was originally built in 1702 as the London home of the Duke of Buckingham and was simply called Buckingham House"

"No I didn't Griss, your full of non useful information aren't you"

"In our line of work Sara, all information is useful, just remember that, he looked at her smiling, is there anywhere else you would like to go"

"Um, to be honest, I would like to head back to the hotel if that is ok with you. Im starting to get a bit hungry."

"That's fine Sara, your wish is my command, come on then."

They sat down at the table and ordered what each of them wanted, they started talking about the day just gone, Sara couldn't help but giggle on the fake cough scene at the conference.

She looked at Grissom, he could tell by her expression that she had some thing to say to him,

"Sara honey, what's wrong"

"Um, nothing, well, I just wanted to ask you, why did you ask me to come along with you, I mean, you could have just given me two weeks off."

"You needed a break Sara, and like I said, I was coming here so I thought you might like to join me. There is nothing else behind this, it's just to rest you."

"Oh, ok, thank you for telling me". She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink.

"Can I ask you something Sara, why did you say yes?"

"That is a very good question, to begin with I was going to turn this down, but the more I thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. I admit, I was close to burnout. I needed a break. How could I refuse a break in London!"

"Well, thank you for being so honest," he smiled.

"Grissom, please don't take this the wrong way, but where have you been"

"How do you mean, you know where I have been, with you all day"

"That's not what I meant, back home, it's like you were avoiding me or something. I figured out when you started going all weird on me, it was after the dinner decline."

"Sara, I really have to apologise about that, I, I had a lot on my mind at that moment in time, it was just the wrong time"

"Like what Griss"

"What I am about to tell you, please do not let it get back to anyone in Vegas, the only person who knows is Catherine and I would like it to stay that way"

"Ok, I promise"

"Around the time of the dinner invitation, just tell her Griss, she needs to know, I was losing my hearing."

She looked at him, he could tell by the look in her eyes she was trying not to cry

"Why, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"What was I supposed to say, no thanks for the dinner, I have got to go see my doctor about me probably losing my job and life, I know I should have told you this sooner than now, but at the time it wasn't an option."

Sara took his hand and held it in hers

"I wish you could have trusted me, I thought we were close, but it was your decision. I'm just glad you are comfortable enough to tell me now."

"I'm sorry Sara"

"Hey, it's ok. No point me dwelling on the past, its over, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Has anyone ever told you how understanding you are Sara, thank you."

"Your welcome Griss and no, no one ever has, apart from you just now."

"Well I am glad im the first one" he said smiling.

"I also have another confession to make"

"Ok Griss, let it all out she giggled"

He started to fidget in his seat, Sara could tell he was getting nervous about it.

"Take your time, im in no hurry to get out of here. If you don't want to tell me at all I will understand, you're a private person, I know how hard it was for you to tell me about your hearing."

"Sara, I, I, I, um, I would like to get to know you."

"You already know me Griss"

"Just give me a chance to finish, just say it Gil, get all out in the open. I would like to get to know you on a more than friendship level"

Sara just sat there staring at him

"Sara, hey Sara, speak to me"

"Um… sorry, it's just, I have waited so many years to hear that." Her eyes started to well up, no matter how hard she tried to control her tears, it failed, a single tear fell down her right cheek

"Hey honey, Sara, there's no need to cry, im sorry if I upset you"

"These are happy tears Griss, very happy tears. If we a confessing to each other now, I guess it's my turn. I love you Grissom, I have done for so many years, so hearing what you just said is a dream come true."

"Sara, I have been a jerk. I should have told you sooner, like a lot of things. I was just afraid you would reject me, im no spring chicken remember"

"Grissom, I don't care about your age, I never have done"

Grissom's eyes started to sting with tears on hearing that.

"Sara, I don't think this is the best place to be having this conversation, would you like to join me upstairs"

"Sure, let's go"

* * *

Grissom and Sara walked in to the hotel suite, Sara went to sit down on one of the sofa's, Grissom just remained glued to the spot, so many thoughts were swirling around his mind, what should he say, should he kiss her, Sara broke his train of thought

"Grissom, come and sit down please."

"Ok"

He sat down next to her and looked over to see her smiling at him.

"Sara, I love you, I always have done since the second I layed eyes on you. I'm sorry for treating you in such a bad way, I tried to keep you at arms reach but never closer, I thought I would be safe like that, but I was wrong. Every time I see you I wonder what its like to be with you, to stroke the hair from your face, to kiss you."

"Why do you have to wait any longer?"

He lifted his hand up to caress her cheek, she looked straight in to his eyes, and all he could see was love. He moved closer towards her, he rested his forehead against hers. "This is it Sara, if this happens there is no going back. Once I have you in my system I will never be able to let go"

Sara forced out "ok", she couldn't believe this was happening.

He closed the gap even further by bringing his lips towards hers, Sara could feel his hand shaking, im glad im not the only one that's nervous she thought

When his lips touched hers she could feel a sudden volt of electricity flow through her body, no one has ever made her feel like this from one simple touch.

He kissed her gently to begin with, but then more passionately. The years of holding back, of wanting, all built up to this peak in his life, he pulled back to look in to her eyes, she was smiling, and crying at the same time.

Sara leaned forward to kiss him, but this time it wasn't like before, there was a hunger present, a hunger to devour Grissom. "Griss, would you like to join me I the bedroom" she asked

"Only if you're sure Sara, I don't want to rush this"

"I am positive Grissom, please"

"Ok"

They walked hand in hand towards the bedroom. When they hit the double doors Grissom opened the doors and picked Sara up. He walked over to the bed and placed her gently down. He started to kiss her, touch her, caress her, all the things he had wanted to do for so many years. Sara still couldn't believe this was happening, the man kissing me, is Grissom, my Grissom, the man I have been dreaming about for so long. Thank you lord

Grissom sat her up, he kissed her deeply not wanting it ever to end, he lifted her t shirt over her head, while Sara slowly un buttoned his shirt, once this task was done she started to kiss that almost perfect chest of his, he tasted so good, clean, of Grissom. She started to unbutton his trousers when he stopped her, she looked up expecting the worst, "Sara, not yet, I want to please you first". He layer her on her back, he started to kiss her on her neck working his way down until he hit fabric of her bra, he unclasped the front clips and threw it to the side. He nipped and kissed at her breasts, spending time on each one, he then worked his way down across her belly till there was no skin left to kiss. He undone her trousers and pulled them down along with her panties. "Oh my god Sara, you are beautiful". Sara sat up and kissed him, "please Griss, no more teasing". He nodded, "ok Sara".

She started to undo his trousers, and slid them off with his boxers, so, his a boxers man, I could have sworn he would be a briefs man she thought. He layed her back down and hovered above her, kissing her neck and shoulders, "are you positive about this Sara, I meant what I said before…"

"Gil, I love you, I want this."

She said my name, my Christian name. Why does that feel so good to hear?

He looked in to her eyes as he entered her,

"Sara, I love you so much"

"I love you to Gil."

There love making was slow and passionate, the feeling they both had of being one with each other was unbelievable.

Grissom woke up sometime during that night and just stared at Sara, he kissed her on the arm then layed back down. He couldn't believe he had got the girl he had wanted for so many years.

* * *

A/N: so there you go, a long chapter. Again I am sorry if this makes no sense at all, 


	8. Millenium Eye

A/N: my eye'e are starting to hurt now, i have submitted 6 chapters in one day. so if this story goes beyond normality, i blame the lack of sleep.

**

* * *

****Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 8**

Sara turned over in her sleep, there was something missing next to her, she slowly opened her eye's, not wanting to see the truth. She was alone in bed, no Grissom. Where is he she thought, does he this this was a mistake

She looked over to the clock on her bed side table and noticed an envelope with her name on it, she picked it up and opened it,

_Sara,_

_I am so sorry I had to leave you like this, I know it may look like I have ran out on you but that is so far from the truth. After last night I would want to be with you right now, to wake up in your arms. _

_I received a call earlier today off Dr. Woods, he needed my help._

_I couldn't refuse as I am here to work. I am so sorry honey._

_I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful sleeping, but believe me, I do not regret last night one little bit_

_See you tonight_

_All my love_

_Gil_

She sighed with relief, oh thank god.

She wondered what she could do for the rest of the day until he arrived back, swimming, no…. sight seeing, not the same without Grissom….. Shopping, yeah that's what I will do. Some retail therapy.

Once she was washed and ready she walked out of the hotel for some serious credit card attacking.

Grissom arrived back at the hotel around 11am, he entered the hotel suite and called out her name, there was no reply. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the table, there was a note for him

_Gil_

_If you're reading this, you have come back earlier than I imagined. I have hit the shopping streets for a bit of retail therapy. I should be back no later than 12 mid day_

_I love you_

_Sara_

Grissom grinned at himself, Sara shopping, she is having way to much fun, but I guess this is the perfect time to set up my plan for later

Grissom reached in to his suitcase and pulled out a box, he placed it under the bed. He then picked a pen and a piece of paper.

Sara arrived back at the suite at 12.10pm.

Hmmmmm, still no Grissom, I wonder what's so important. She went in to the bedroom to drop off the shopping when she noticed another note for her at the foot of the bed

_Sara_

_Again, I am so sorry about this morning, I will make it up to you I promise._

_I came back earlier but you weren't here, I hope you enjoyed your shopping trip and it was relaxing for you. _

_I am sorry that you are on your own all day, but I have made some arrangements to keep you busy._

_12.30PMmassage with the masseuse_

_2PMnail appointment at the nail salon_

_3PMhair and make up appointment at the beauticians (next to the nail salon)_

_All of these are in the hotel lobby. There is reason to my madness, which you will find out about later tonight. _

_There is a box under the bed for you, please do not open it until you have returned from the beauticians. _

_I will be waiting in the bar at 6PM_

_Love _

_Gil_

What is he playing at she thought? She looked at her watch, damn, only 15 mins before my first appointment, I better make a move on.

At 4.30 Pm Sara walked in to the hotel suite, she loved the idea of being pampered, and now she had been she felt wonderful, and the massage helped her relax no end.

She remembered what else was in the letter, the box.

She walked in to the bedroom and over to the bed, looking underneath the bed, trying her hardest not to mess up her hair. She grabbed the box and placed it on the bed.

She ripped open the wrapping and lifted off the lid, inside lay a black evening dress, she took it out of the box and held it up, she instantly fell in love with the dress, she peered in to the box again and found another note,

_Sara_

_I hope you didn't open this too soon! Look inside the wardrobe, there is another package for you_

_Love_

_Gil_

She walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside. She spotted another box at the bottom of the wardrobe, she lifted it up and carried it over to the bed and placed it next to the other box. She looked inside. There lay two smaller jewellery boxes and a pair of black strap on shoes. She opened the first of the small boxes, "oh my god Gil, it's lovely". She took it out of the box and held it up, it was a gold necklace with a butterfly pendant dangling from it, she opened the second box and saw it was the matching bracelet to the necklace.

She was gob smacked that Gil had thought of this, I love this man she thought.

She looked down at her watch, 5pm, I guess I should start to get ready.

Grissom stood nervously at the bar, dressed in a black suit with a dark blue shirt and tie, he look radiant.

He was just about to swig down the remainder of his scotch when he looked over the top of his glass. There she stood, she looked… well, no words could describe how wonderful she looked tonight. The hair dressers did a good job he thought to himself.

He placed the glass down and walked over to her.

"Sara, you look, gorgeous"

"Thanks Gil, you don't look half bad yourself."

"Would you like a drink before we go Sara?"

"Um, sure… where are we going Gil"

"That's a surprise, what would you like to drink"

"Um, just a glass of house red wine please."

Grissom walked up to the bar, Sara walking beside him. He ordered there drinks and paid. Sara started feeling very paranoid about the way she was dressed within her surroundings

"Gil, is it ok if we go soon, I have a few men looking at me and I don't feel comfortable with it."

Grissom looked over her shoulder and saw one or two wandering eyes within her direction, he looked back at Sara and smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Sure thing. Let's go."

Hand in hand they left the hotel and walked out on to the street.

"So Gil, are you going to tell me where we are going"

"All in good time Sara, I think you will like it though."

She gave him a look as to say, tell me now boyo, but he didn't back down.

She turned around to see a white limo pull up outside the hotel.

"Wow, what lucky sod has got that, I have always wanted to go in a limo."

"Sara, that lucky sod would be you,"

She looked at him with a shocked expression

"Sara, close your mouth, your attracting flies"

"I'm, im, uh, sorry Gil, im just shocked you would do this."

"That's ok Sara, are you ready, ok let's go."

The drive in the limo was quite short, the driver pulled up outside a restaurant and opened his door to get out, he walked round to the side where Sara was sitting and opened the door, "madam, sir…."

"Thank you Henry, we shall be approx 7.15, could you pick us up at 7.30."

"Yes sir."

Grissom took Sara's hand and escorted her in to the restaurant.

"Gil, this is lovely, I get given the most wonderful dress, the nicest necklace and bracelet I have ever seen, and taken to a posh restaurant… thank you Gil"

"The best is yet to come Sara…. There is more"

She looked at him, "and what would that be"

"You will just have to wait and see Sara, all in good time. I said to you I will make it up to you after this morning, this is me trying to make it up to you."

"Gil, you didn't have to go this far, im not being ungrateful but this is well… a perfect dream."

They sat talking, eating and drinking… nothing could ruin this perfect evening for either of them.

At 7.30 sharp Grissom saw the limo pull up outside.

"Sara, our limo is here, we have one more stop before we go back to the hotel."

"Ok Gil, im ready to leave…"

"Good, will you meet me outside, I will just go and pay for the meals."

"Sure Gil"

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at her,

"Sara, I love you"

"And I love you too Gil."

Grissom joined Sara outside, Henry opened the door and they made there way inside the limo.

Sara was looking out of the window trying to guess where they were heading to.. Grissom just smiled at her curiosity.

The car stopped and Sara's door opened, "are you ready for your final surprise Sara."

"Oh yes, very ready."

She stepped out of the car and looked around, she looked up to see the millennium eye, "Gil, is this my surprise"

"Yes Sara, well, sort of. You will learn more soon."

Sara's mind was on over drive, why are we here, what is he planning. Oh stop analyzing everything woman and enjoy what Gil is doing for you.

They walked to the entrance of the millennium eye and entered one of the pods.

"Wow Gil, this is amazing, London is so beautiful at night, I never realised what a beautiful city London is,"

"Not as beautiful as the person stood before me"

Sara turned around and met his gaze

She blushed a little at the comment, "thank you Gil."

"Sara, I have another confession to make, I hope you will like what you hear. The reason why I asked you to come along to London was like I said before, to help you relax, to enjoy a holiday. There was another reason to this also, Sara, I have loved you for so many years, and I am so grateful that you are willing to give me a chance, after everything I have done to you, the pain, the misery, all of which I am very truly sorry for."

Sara by now was very confused, he wanted to confess to me he was sorry, she thought

Sara was watching Grissom when she saw him place his hand inside his jacket pocket and bring out another small jewellery box, much like the ones she has received earlier. She looked in to his eyes and all she could see was love for her, she watched as he took her hand him his and bent down on one knee, raising the box in front of her, Grissom said the five word he thought he would never be able to say

"Sara, will you marry me"

She just stood there, mouth open in shock, "Sara, you are aloud to answer me, honey"

"Gil, oh my god, I can't believe… yes Gil, yes I will marry you, oh my god."

She pulled him up off the floor and kissed him hard on the lips, "thank you Gil, and thank you for making me so happy, thank you." He could see the tears running down her face, happy tears. He could feel his own tears stinging at his eyes, but he didn't care, he was happy too, the woman he had loved for so many years had just agreed to be his wife.. He let the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

He could now feel his life becoming complete.

* * *

A/N: i have decided only to do a couple more chapters. i think i have gone as far as my imagination will let me. please review. thank you


	9. home sweet home

A/N: well one more chapter to go after this, it has been a bit of a rush job, which i think you might be able to tell. thank you for all the reviews so far.

* * *

**Two geeks in London**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Sara, wake up honey.."

"What is it Gil"

"Catherine just called me, we have to cut our holiday short, there has been a mass murder and we are needed back there"

"What!"

"We have only been here less than a week!"

"I know honey, but this is the job we love doing remember"

"Yeah, ok. When do we have to go back?"

"We have a flight already booked for us later on tonight, so we need to pack, check out and head to the airport as soon as"

"Ok, give me another hour and I will get up then"

"Ok sweetheart,"

When they arrived back in Vegas, they went straight to Grissom town house to catch up on sleep before shift

"Sara"

"Yes Gil"

"How are we going to break the news to the others?"

"Well, they are trained investigators, why not let them figure it out for themselves"

"You have an evil streak in you sidle, and I like"

"Why thank you Dr Grissom,"

When they arrived at CSI HQ, nothing had changed. Grissom headed for his office, while Sara went straight for the break room.

"Hey Sara" Greg yelled picking her up and spinning her around, Grissom walked in to see Sara being spun around mid air and just watched with a smile. "How was your holiday, tell me all that happened…"

"Greg, give her chance to settle first.. Hi Sara, Grissom, did you have a good holiday"

"Yes thank you Warrick, we did"

"Did I just hear you talk to Sara" Nick said walking in to the break room.. "Sara.. It's great to have you back.. .. I missed my little sister."

"Thank you Nick," she said smiling at him, "I missed you too" "anyway, we have gifts for each of you, there in the bag and have your names on so just delve in."

"Ahh, gifts," Greg said

He rummaged through the bag until he found his gift, "ah wow, thank you so much" he said lifting up a British punk rock album.

Nick was next, he picked up the box with his name on it and smiled, "thank you guys, I will use this straight away," he went over to the coffee dispenser and filled up his chick magnet mug. He then took a mug out of the cupboard and filled it with coffee and passed it to Sara,

"um, Sara, how long have you been wearing a ring on your wedding finger," Sara just looked at him with her special smile and winked,

Catherine's head flicked up after hearing, ring… wedding finger.

She walked over to Sara and looked at the ring, "wow Sara, that is one nice rock you have there, who's the lucky man"

They all looked up at Grissom who just shrugged, "well, I can defiantly say, I took my head out of the microscope," looking over at Catherine.. "I asked Sara to marry me and she accepted"

The whole room went deathly quiet, it was Nick who broke the silence, "my little sister is getting married!" Greg raced over to Sara and hugged her, "congratulations Sara" he whispered in her ear, "just remember if this doesn't work out, I will always be waiting for you" he said with a cheeky grin. "Thank you Greg, but im sure I will be happy with Grissom" she whispered back in to his ear. "You sure are one lucky man Grissom" Greg said. "Thank you Greg, I sure feel lucky".

Warrick and Nick congratulated Grissom with a shake of the hand each.

Catherine walked over to Grissom and stood beside him, watching Greg with Sara. "Its about time Gil, she said no louder than a whisper, I know you will make the perfect man and wife one day"

"So do I Catherine, thank you for giving me the push I needed"

"Anytime old friend, anytime."

Catherine then walked over to Sara, "well, it looks like we have a wedding to organise, have you set a date yet"

"No we haven't, but im sure when we have the time to, we will be discussing it", she looked over to Grissom who gave her a nod of the head. If I could I would marry her right now, he thought

"Anyway people, we have work to do, Sara and I would like to be brought up to speed on the case, so if we are all finished with the pleasantries, could we get on" Grissom said in a happy joking tone.

"Sure griss", Catherine said, "this is what we have so far"

Grissom couldn't concentrate fully on what was being said, he kept looking up to see Sara looking at him smiling. He smiled back.

Your one lucky man he thought, I just hope I can make her as happy as she makes me…

* * *

A/N: well there we have it, i know it's not the best ending in the word, there is an epilogue to come, so hopefully that will finish better. 


End file.
